DO SEU LADO
by Duda Amaral
Summary: Essa é uma songfic, com a música Do seu Lado, do Jota Quest contando a história de Draco e Gina.É bem leve, estilo comédia romântica, que eu acho que é uma boa distração.REVIEWS SÃO BEM-VINDOS


DO SEU LADO

Faz muito tempo, mas eu me lembro você implicava comigo.

Mas hoje eu vejo que tanto tempo me deixou muito mais calmo.

Realmente fazia muito tempo que Draco e Gina haviam se aproximado.Todos se foram e Draco não teve mais ninguém para implicar.Harry, Rony e Hermione haviam ido para a guerra contra Voldemort, Crabbe e Goyle foram assasinados, realmente não restava mais nada a Draco Malfoy pra fazer do que importunar a caçula Weasley

O meu comportamento egoísta, seu temperamento difícil.

Você me achava meio esquisito, e eu te achava tão chata.

Era tão divertido ficar irritando ela. O jeito que ela ficava vermelha de raiva, apesar de tudo era bonitinho. Ele só pensava nele mesmo mas ela o ensinou a pensar nos outros. Era para ser chato, mas acabou sendo divertido. E ela também achava que pudesse haver algo de bom naquele garoto. Além do mais, ela não tinha ninguém pra ficar e ele era muito bonito.

Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um destino,

Viver é uma arte um oficio, só que precisa cuidado, pra perceber

que olhar só pra dentro é o maio desperdício, o seu amor pode

estar do seu lado.

O amor é o calor que aquece a alma.

O amor tem sabor pra quem bebe a sua água.

Das pessoas que Draco Malfoy podia considerar se apaixonar, Gina Weasley era a última da lista. E quando duas pessoas de sexo oposto ficam juntas tempo de mais, acaba rolando um clima, afinal, amigo de mulher é cabelereiro.

-Weasley?

-O que foi Malfoy?

-Por que você não ta com um esfregão na mão?

Gina corou.Draco achou ela realmente bonitinha

-Por que eu estaria com um esfregão?

-Você não ta aqui pra ser faxineira?

-Essa foi péssima Malfoy...

-Se foi péssima por que você corou?

Gina corou

-Eu acho que você gosta de mim...

Eu hoje mesmo quase não lembro que já estive sozinho, que um dia

seria seu marido seu príncipe encantado.

Ter filhos, nosso apartamento, fim de semana no sitio, ir ao

cinema todo domingo só com você do meu lado.

Não só ela gostava dele como ele gostava dela.Mas ele nunca adimitia.Ele namorava ela e dizia pra todo mundo que era só por que ela era "gostosinha".Mas ele realmente sentia algo por ela, tanto que enfrentou os sete irmãos de Gina para ficar com ela.Os irmãos que um dia seriam cunhados.Draco nunca pensou que um dia se casaria.Nem que teria filhos.Mas quando estava com Gina, não tinha mais poder sobre seus pensamentos, ter um filho com aquela traidora do próprio sangue não parecia muito ruim depois de um tempo.

Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um destino,

Viver é uma arte um oficio, só que precisa cuidado, pra perceber

que olhar só pra dentro é o maio desperdício, o seu amor pode

estar do seu lado.

O amor é o calor que aquece a alma.

O amor tem sabor pra quem bebe a sua água.

Quando Draco Malfoy chegava perto de Gina, ele ficava quente, ansioso, sedento. O primeiro beijo, foi quando ela ficou caçoando dele, dizendo que a única garota que ele já tinha beijado era a Pansy Parkinson.

-Hahaha...Voc só fica tirando onda e rindo da minha cara por causa das minhas roupas, mas você nunca beijou uma garota além da Pansy Parkinson, se é que aquilo pode se chamar de garota.Você é repulsivo, Malfoy.

Então ele pegou Gina e lhe deu um beijo.Ela não o impediu, e ficou surpresa, por que era bom.Draco sentia o sangue subindo a sua cabeça, e uma vontade cada vez maior de possuir Gina por inteiro.O beijo de Draco era diferente de todos os outros, ia fundo, sempre querendo mais, era boa a sensação, Gina não queria parar, embora soubesse que aquilo era nojento, como podia estar beijando um Malfoy?Então ele se afastou

-Eu já beijei outras garotas além da Pansy.

Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um destino,

Viver é uma arte um oficio, só que precisa cuidado, pra perceber

que olhar só pra dentro é o maio desperdício, o seu amor pode

estar do seu lado.

O amor é o calor que aquece a alma.

O amor tem sabor pra quem bebe a sua água.


End file.
